This invention relates to a process and a device for opening a container of an inflatable structure, specially such as a chute for clearing a plane and others similar systems (pneumatic boat, shock proof cushions, and the like). For clearness purposes, the following description refers to a plane chute. However, it should be understood that the principle, and the means, together with both the general means and the particular means can be used for other applications.
Numerous container designs adapted to chutes used in the commercial air traffic are already known which meet the aeronautic safety requirements.
Containers integrated into the Karman wing unit, where the plane wing and fuselage intersect, provide a housing, the opening of which is obtained by outwardly rotating a door which, in the closed condition, should be locked so as to prevent any inadvervent unlocking thereof. When using the chute, the controlled opening of the door should be carried out with a high fiability level.
Usually, and until today, such a closing/opening of this form of container is ensured by a line of series mechanical locks.
Such a technology has a disadvantage in that the locks show a functional mobility, i.e. :
The translation thereof, controlled either in a mechanical way or in an electrical way requires implementing specific devices at the cost of the equipment mass and economic balances.
The potential movement thereof, as a result of random external causes, may bring about inadvertent unlocking, thereby palliative members should be provided which unfavourably affect the above-mentioned balances.